


The Cellist

by DeathTrapDaisy



Series: The Cellist [1]
Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: F/M, I do what i want!, Jealous!Steve, Lonely Phil, M/M, Overprotective Steve, Sexual Discovery, Steve realizes that he cares, The Cellist - Freeform, lots of mental ranting, tony just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Cellist makes a comeback Steve is surprised he looks so much like him and shocked how exactly that makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cellist

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story a few days ago where Steve was jealous about something. I don't remember what honestly but I enjoyed it so I thought I'd try it out.  
> Enjoy!

 

Tony Stark was throwing another one of his over extravagant parties and of course all of the Avengers had been invited including some of his favorite Shield agents; Agent Hill, Nick Fury and of course the always sharp, always classy Phil Coulson. Steve had gotten to know the agent fairly well over the last few months after his road trip, they had all gotten over the fact that Agent Coulson hadn’t actually died and they had all been lied too. It was understandable in hindsight though it was harder for some of the other Avengers to handle, they eventually were just glad to have him back. It was pretty obvious to Steve and everyone else that Phil was carrying around a pretty heavy crush on the Captain, he never acted on his crush and never said or did anything inappropriate but it was in his shy smiles, light blushes and the cute way he would always stop mid-sentence whenever he was going to talk about Captain America in front of Steve Rogers.

Steve liked him, Phil was always around and he had this special way of giving Steve the encouragement he needed when he needed it; Steve was ever grateful for that. Agent Coulson always knew what to say to help him out of his depression; whenever the future just weighed too heavy on his shoulders, Phil was there to reassure him and show him that the future isn’t all that bad that there is still good in the world. That he was needed, then he’d lean forward out of the couch cushions set a soft hand on Steve’s knee, his gray/blue eyes would soften just slightly when he’d say ‘I-We will always need you.’

Steve wondered if he looked a little too old fashioned the way his pants came high enough to touch the bottom of his vest and his blue and white bowtie was neatly tied above it. Natasha had said the blue would bring out his eyes so he paired his blue vest with a white shirt. Pronouncing himself ready he sprayed on some cologne then made his way downstairs, taking the steps to bide him some time. Once he got to the ballroom he was greeted first by Tony then the rest of the Avengers,  looking around he didn’t see Agent Coulson anywhere and he was really looking forward to that in a very platonic kind of way. Of course.

“Where’s Agent Coulson?” he asked after a few minutes of small talking with everyone, Clint and Natasha glanced at each other knowingly and Tony hesitated taking a sip of his martini as Steve waited for an answer.

“I think he headed to the cellar, I sent him off to pick out some wine. Kind of like a welcome back party..” Tony glanced at Natasha and Clint as they remained silent, Steve was mildly confused at what Tony meant as a welcome back party since Phil has been back for months now, ignoring his own instincts Steve made his way towards the wine cellar. Tony shrugged at the Agents that stayed.

“What was I supposed to say?” Natasha turned and watched the super soldier head to the back.

“Shouldn't we warn him?" Natasha asked a little concerned.

"Why should we? He obviously doesn’t care about Coulson anyway.” Clint chimed in sipping his own red wine, Tony grunted noncommittally.

* * *

Steve rounded the corner and hesitated outside of the wine cellar door, taking in a deep breath and running a hand through his hair he opened it and looked for Coulson. He saw no one at first and thought perhaps he wasn’t in there at all, he turned a corner to find Coulson with his back pressed to the wall pinned by a much taller man one arm held behind his back with a wine bottle in it grinning at Phil as the smaller man grinned right back and tried to retrieve it. The taller blonde haired man chuckled before he captured Coulson’s lips in a hard kiss before Steve could even turn to leave or make his presence known, Steve gasped in shock at what he was seeing which made the couple immediately separate.

“S-sorry, I was just… I’ll go.” Steve stuttered and tried to leave, Phil was blushing crimson and his partner was grinning.

“Captain its alright, really.” Phil hastily replied and Steve was forced to stay and not run out like a homophobic chicken. “Honey this is Captain Rogers, Captain Rogers this is Stuart Reed my-the Cellist..” Phil gestured to him and Stuart cut in shaking Steve’s hand immediately.

“Boyfriend.” he corrected wrapping his free hand with the wine bottle around Phil’s waist.

“That remains to be seen.” Phil cleared his throat with a look and it was plain to see that whatever it was they had broken up over hadn’t been resolved just yet, Stuart chuckled and kissed him on the temple. Steve felt like he was looking into a mirror when he was looking at Stuart, he wasn't quite as tall or big but he had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a very strong jaw line and really white teeth. Steve’s stomach was twisting and he wasn’t quite sure what that was supposed to mean, they stood there looking at each other awkwardly until Phil was forced to loosen his tie due to the tension and Steve smiled softly.

“Well, it was nice to meet you.” he said friendly though something seemed really off with this Stuart guy, who does he think he is just coming back into Phil’s life uninvited and acting like he owns him. Where was he when Phil nearly died and Steve was the one sitting at his bedside while he healed, where was he when Phil had to have help to do anything outside of laying in bed. He didn’t care about Phil, he couldn’t. Steve caught himself scowling when Stuart pushed passed him with Phil in tow, Phil glanced over his shoulder with a soft smile and a shrug in Steve’s direction. Steve knew Phil deserved better than that, he deserved someone to take care of him. If Steve’s relationship with Phil wasn’t completely platonic he’d step right into that spot and never, ever let anything happen to Phil again. Steve let out the breath he was holding when he heard the door close and rubbed his face in his hands.

* * *

Steve finally made his way back to the ballroom to find that dinner had already been served and people had started to eat, he took his assigned seat next to Phil. Phil’s date on his other side, Steve sighed. Of course he would be doomed to sit right next to him all night while he cooed over his idiotic boyfriend. Tony made a speech but Steve wasn’t paying much attention as he played with his food unsure of what food it even is, he wished he just had a nice big steak and mashed potatoes. Chatter followed after the speech and of course the main topic was Phil and how he and Stuart had gotten together.

“Well, I met him after one of his concerts I remember just thinking his music was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Things went from there and we eventually had our first date.” Phil said grinning as their end of the table listened to his tale.

“That’s not exactly how it went, silly.” Stuart interrupted dropping a long arm over Phil’s shoulders, pulling him into a half hug. Steve cringed when Phil was called ‘silly’ Phil Coulson is many things, silly never should be on that list.

“He saw a dozen concerts making sure to come see me afterwards so I could sign something new each time, I recognized him from the first time and I remember thinking he’s just the cutest awkward guy I’d ever seen. I’ll be honest, it was a little off putting at first but he quickly grew on me. Didn’t you Hun?” he topped off the sentence with a kiss to his temple, Phil nodded with a small smile but Steve didn’t miss the look of disappointment and embarrassment Phil made in his direction. He took a sip of his wine and shut up, Steve bristled and hated that this Stuart guy felt he had the right to belittle Phil like that. No matter if it made a cute story for entertainment or not, if Steve were ever in a relationship with Phil respect for him would be his first thought. Steve distracted himself with a drink, too bad he just doesn’t feel like that towards Phil, he’d be more than happy to make him feel special. Always. Not to mention the fact Phil had acted like a fan for the Cellist, Phil was his biggest fan dang it.

“You know me, always the overboard fan..” Phil laughed weakly, Pepper who was sitting next to Tony snickered and Steve just shook his head. Phil glanced over at him before he looked down humiliated and maybe a little sad, he never wanted to see him look that way. He may have been a huge fan of Captain America’s but he was never overboard , never inappropriate, never a burden.

“Oh shut up, its adorable.” Stuart squeezing him in a hug trying to sugar coat the painful words previously said. Steve caught himself gritting his teeth, he wished there was something he could do.

After dinner Stuart was basically the only person in the tower that didn’t know what everyone did for a living. Steve watched with his arms crossed and scowling as Phil and Stuart had a long conversation with Fury who was saying something about being part of the FBI and that’s why Phil is always on call as a detective, nice cover he thought but also thought if Phil was with him he’d never need a cover. Steve already knows what he does. Steve huffed and turned his attention to Tony as he sat at his side.

“Jesus Cap, I’m glad that miracle goo didn’t give you laser vision. Phil‘s boyfriend would be dead by now.” Tony teased as he drank some more of surely a new martini. Steve sighed heavily and his shoulders dropped finally. “C’mon Cap, talk to me.” Tony nudged him with an elbow and though he wasn’t good at comforting or listening Steve had to give him something for trying.

“Its just, he doesn’t seem to know Phil at all and he was picking on him the entire dinner. I hate bullies it made me angry I couldn’t stand it.” he huffed and turned back to glare at the man in question some more.

“I get it, I do. You’re jealous that’s perfectly norma-”

“Jealous?” Steve belted shocked and stared at Tony who looked equally surprised at the outburst.

“Come on Steve, its obvious. He’s your biggest fan, your lost puppy. It always sucks when they find someone else to follow around. Especially when you have feelings for them too.” Tony sipped his drink again and now Steve was throwing daggers with his eyes at Tony instead.

“I do not have feelings for Phil, I’m not.. I don’t..” Steve stopped then stood up abruptly obviously angry and embarrassed. Tony watched him go and felt like shit, he knew what he said was true but maybe he should’ve considered the fact that Steve was sensitive about it, He had come from seventy years before when being homosexual or bisexual was absolutely unheard of and when people learned about it they were beaten or even killed in some cases. Pepper sat beside him with her own drink.

“What was that about?” she asked eyeing Steve as he marched to the stairwell and disappeared up the steps.

“I tried talking to him about Phil but I think I just made it worse.” he shrugged sipping his drink again, Pepper pecked him on the cheek.

“At least you tried.”

* * *

A few days passed after the party and Steve and Tony acted like their fight never happened, they always had differences and would argue but would get over It just as quickly. Steve was marching his way down shields hallways with his reports in hand, he was supposed to drop them of today and it would give him a chance to talk to Phil; just to see how he was doing, really that's it. Steve got to the door and knocked softly a few moments later he heard Phil call him to come in, he did so but stopped when he saw Phil was talking on his cell to some one, Phil gestured for him to sit down so he did and just held his reports for a moment as Phil ended his call.

“You too, have a good night… I don’t think I’m ready for that, Stuart I-I’m not… alright I love you too… bye.” Phil hung up with a sigh and he looked exhausted and rubbed his face in his hands, Steve hesitantly handed him his reports and smiled when Phil put on his thick rimmed black reading glasses. He always just looked so handsome in them, Steve shook his head. It was okay to think of a friend as handsome right?

“Sorry about that, I told him to quit calling me while I'm at work.” he looked over the files in his hands.

“Oh, that’s alright.” It really wasn’t alright, Steve was extremely irritated honestly. “So how are things going...with that?” He asked awkwardly and the way Phil stared at him over the papers in his hands gave him reason to believe Phil was just as surprised to hear him ask as he was to do it.

“Its going...alright,” Phil turned back to the papers in his hands and tried to ignore the subject until it went away.

“Because you can talk to me about it if you want, I’m not as old fashioned as some may think you know… I- if you like men, that’s okay really. It doesn’t offend me or anything..” Steve bit his lip and knew he had talked his way right to hell, Phil stared back at him with his mouth hanging open.

“I’m glad my sexuality doesn’t offend you Rogers, the last thing I’d like to do with my life decisions is offend You.” Steve was surprised that Phil had snapped at him, being an agent of Shield that was something Steve had never witnessed him do before. Not even to Tony.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean.. I just thought.” Steve stuttered and knew he had messed that right up.

“Its okay Cap, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just a little...stressed.” Phil set down the paperwork and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger behind his glasses as he let out a long sigh.

“Is it because of him?” Steve stiffened and if that jerk was making Phil’s life hard he had some explaining to do.

“I-yes, but its nothing, really.” Phil took his glasses off and leant back in his chair as Steve leant forward his elbows resting on his knees as he listened intently. “I don’t need to bother you with my personal life.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Steve said immediately and really just wanted to know what was going on, Phil sighed and looked down in hesitation. “If he is hurting you I swear I-I’ll..” Steve bristled and made his hands into fists, Phil was a little surprised to see this kind of protective side coming from Steve over him.

“Its nothing like that. He just wants me to jump right back into a relationship with him and I’m not ready to trust him like I need to trust a partner, after what he did I just..” Phil realized none of that had made Steve relax even a little.

“What did he do?” Phil wondered if he should tell him or not with the way he’s acting right now.

“Well, when his contract was up with the orchestra here in New York he moved away. He didn’t give me a reason or say goodbye, nothing. It was like he never cared for me at all.” Phil explained sadly which only served to make Steve hate Stuart more.

“You don’t deserve that Phil, you deserve someone that will always be there for you. You deserve someone that will protect you and love you, someone you can trust, someone you don’t have to keep secrets from, someone that wont leave your bedside when you almost get kil-die, you-you deserve…” Steve stopped his rant when Phil stared at him like he had two heads, Steve wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore he just knew the burning feeling in his chest was too strong. He had never felt this way before, not since the ice and not before. “I-I’m sorry..” He stood up and noticed his hands were shaking.

He remembered seeing Phil in that hospital bed, tubes hanging out of him at every angle and the machine on his heart to keep it beating just enough to keep him alive, no one sitting by his side he knew that moment he‘d be the one to fill that empty seat. Stuart had missed all of that, he didn’t even care. Phil looked down and folded his arms over his stomach as Steve stood there catching his breath shocked at himself and the fact Phil hadn’t called security on him yet. The heavy silence carried on for a while until Steve decided there was no way to make amends and tried to leave before he made things worse.

“He was my only option.” Phil breathed quietly and Steve spun on his heel to face him.

“What?” he asked softly and Phil swallowed before he could glance up at him.

“He was a famous Cellist, he liked me. At least for a while, lets face it Steve that’s the best I’m going to get and at my age? Even if he is rough around the edges he isn’t a bad person.” Steve had rounded the desk before Phil could even finish what he was saying.

“He’s not your only option.” He said seriously and Phil’s breath caught when Steve dropped to one knee in front of his chair taking his hand in his, he had many fantasies of this in the past but usually he and Steve had been dating for a while before he popped the question.

“I-what?” Phil gasped in confusion and tugged on his tie, this was all going too fast and Steve was too close.

“When I saw you with him it just.. I don’t know then at dinner he kept picking at you for fun and it just made my blood boil. He wasn’t there for you when you needed him. He walked out and didn’t even say goodbye, he-he…. It just makes me so angry. I caught myself thinking how I would never do that to you and I don’t know. Something happened to me and if you could just stick with me for just a minute I’ll figure all this out and I’ll be good to you, I know I will I’ll-I I think I owe Tony an apology….” Steve trailed off and shook his head, he wished he had figured this all out sooner; he wouldn’t have snapped at Tony, he wouldn’t be putting Phil in this awkward position right now.

“I-um..” Phil was breathing a little quicker and was blushing crimson. “I don’t know what to say.” he gasped and Steve smiled softly.

“You don’t have to say anything, I’m sorry.” Phil shook his head immediately grabbing both of Steve’s hands when he tried to pull away.

“I will.” Phil smiled and Steve made a face, Phil was grinning and he wondered what question he had asked. Had he asked a question? “But maybe we could just start with some coffee?” Steve let out a long breath and he grinned up at Phil. Coffee, he could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a second piece if I get enough feed back! :)  
> Steve being all jealous and kinda angry was a weird thing for me to write honestly. I hope it came out good and let me know if I completely missed the mark.


End file.
